Ten years Later' peace offering
by GwendolynD
Summary: A bunch of one-shots set ten years after Total Drama, mainly centered around Duncan, Courtney and Gwen, but other characters may feature asweel, but the main reason why I did this and I think the DC/DG war on this site has gone too far! Not a DC or DG!
1. Chapter 4

**TROLLS MAKE A MOCKERY OF FAN FICTION!**

**DO NOT REVIEW THEM!**

**THEY THRIVE ON THE ATTENTION!**

**REPORT THEM!**

**I am going to start a list of trolls and their stories on my profile page. The first troll on that list is Jo-Bell and her 'story': 'Jo-Bell at Hogwarts'.**

**Even if taken down, they can always start again, but this way people can see who took look out for and thus not review- that is the only way they'll stop.**

**So if you know a Troll P.M me and I'll add them to my list.**

**Yours Sincerely **

**GwendolynD**

**Ps. If you are waiting for an update on any of my stories I am very sorry- I do honestly plan on finishing them all.**


	2. Ten Years Later' peace pffering

First a shout out to all of the authors who write other pairings: GOOD ON YOU! KEEP IT UP!

I think the DC and DG war has gone _too far_ and is getting quite _annoying_ and _pathetic_. Not to mention _overrated _and_ over-_used. There are plenty of great writers out there and if you are not a fan of the pairing don't flame it and try to change it! Let the author use their own creative mind to explore whatever pairing they desire, however any _constructive_ criticism would, I presume, be appreciated.

To be honest, I don't think either Gwen or Courtney would be the 'love' of Duncan's life. They are teenagers; there would be attraction, but happy marriage ten years later? I think not!

Anyways, I've jumped the bridge and hopped onto the Alejandro and Heather band wagon now!

However, here is my one-shot 'ten year later' peace offering…..

…

Gwen put away the brushes and washed her hands, she then stretched her back as she admired her work 'not bad' she thought. Though it ended up being a bit more gothic then she had intended all her art work did that, but she had tried and it was her lightest work yet. Her art teacher would be proud.

Gwen was a talented artist, there was no denying it, but she did have one problem and that was the inability to _not_ draw Goth. No matter how hard she tried she could never not draw Goth, once she started a painting her artistic talent would take over and she would be so absorbed into the painting she wouldn't realise what she was doing, her paint had a mind of its own and once she had started she couldn't stop.

It was a simple painting, just a vase of sunflowers. It was her art teacher's idea to try and get her to explore and expand her range, not to put Gwen of painting Gothic, but to allow her to get other jobs, because as an artist jobs were hard to come by and you needed to be versatile.

Looking at her watch Gwen almost shrieked in shock, she was late!

_Ooh, Duncan was going to kill her._

Grabbing a jacket and wrapping a scarf around her neck Gwen rushed out of her studio apartment, which she loved, thus she was careful not to smash the door and ran towards her car down towards the parking lot.

Ten years had passed since she had appeared on the reality show and she and Duncan were still good friends, despite the awkwardness after season three, they remained friends, their shared love of dark creepy things and slasher films kept them connected.

Once a month the two of them would get together and watch a Slasher film together.

Today she was running late.

Pulling her car into the parking lot, she got out and ran, slowing down when she reached the front of the theatre. Looking through the crowds of people she searched for Duncan.

Seeing him leaning against a pillar, arrogant and casual like that only Duncan could pull of Gwen rolled her eyes as she ran up to him laughing "Duncan"

She hugged him and he pattered her on the back "Good to see you too Sunshine"

He then looked down at her and smirked at her as he lifted her left hand and turned it over displaying some paint splatter she had missed "I presume this is why you are late"

Gwen shrugged her shoulders and started heading towards the cinema "You want to see this film or what?"

He slung his arm around her shoulders "Of-course"

…

Courtney decided she owed herself a drink. After seven years of study Courtney had done it: she had become a criminal lawyer. Being a full time lawyer and single parent she deserved it, that case would have been lost without her and the bastard got what he deserved, plus her angel wasn't due to be picked up in another hour or so.

Courtney wanted to be both a lawyer and a parent, so a few years into her new position she adopted a sweet girl "Zahra" she was called. Which she was proud to note translated to flowering. To her Zahra was her sweet blossoming flower and she couldn't be prouder.

Nursing back a drink she thought being an independent and successful mum, suited her well.

…

Gwen and Duncan laughed uncontrollably as they exited the cinema, one of the best Slasher films yet.

Gwen leaned into Duncan "Oh I just loved it when their brains exploded "

Duncan smirked at her "Oh I don't' know Sunshine, I think the part when the blonde in-front of us shrieked so loud her popcorn fell down her shirt was the best"

Gwen whacked him in the arm "You perverted arse"

Duncan smirked "But you love me anyways"

Gwen just rolled her eyes a small smile on her lips as they entered the pub, the small smile growing larger when she recognised a familiar mocha skinned brunette. She nudged Duncan in the ribs "Look Courtney is here"

Duncan looked towards where Gwen was signalling towards "Wonder what my princess is doing here?"

Gwen rolled her eyes as the two headed towards the brunette "It has been ten years Duncan; she is not _your_ princess"

"`Course she is" was the confident reply.

Gwen tried not to slap herself on the forehead.

Reaching Courtney, Duncan poked her and whispered "Hey Princes"

Courtney reeled around surprised almost spilling her beverage "Duncan what are you doing here?" Remembering his greeting she added "And I'm not your princess!"

"Sure your not"

Courtney was about to retort when another voice cut in "Give up girl, I tried telling him that, but he just wouldn't listen"

Recognising the voice Courtney peered over Duncan's shoulder and smiled "Gwen?"

Gwen waved "Hey Courtney"

Shoving past Duncan Courtney made her way towards Gwen and the two girls hugged "So good to see you"

Duncan coughed turning their attention towards him "Why don't the three of use share a booth and we can talk"

Sitting down, Courtney on one-side, Duncan and Gwen on the other, Courtney sipped her beverage, while Gwen and Duncan ordered theirs. Once the drinks arrived and awkward silence followed.

Courtney placed down her cup "Sooo" she gesture to Gwen and Duncan "are the two of you dating?"

Gwen chocked on her liquid "What! Duncan and I are _not_ dating "she put a hand on Duncan's shoulder "Just good friend's is all"

Duncan pouted his eyes glistering with fake tears 'Didn't realise you felt that way Sunshine"

Gwen slapped him in the chest _hard_

"Hey"

Gwen poked her tongue at him completely unsympathetic "You deserved it"

Courtney smiled at the interaction between the two friends, if one good thing came from this show, was this friendship, she could tell they were close. She'd never admit it then, but she was attracted to Duncan and she made the mistake of trying to change him. He was holding her back and so she let go. Maybe one day she'd find some one, but for now her career and little flower were her main focus.

Duncan looked at her "So princess, what have you been up-to?"

Courtney sighed resigned when Duncan used that ridiculous nickname "Well, I'm a barrister and I am a single mother" she stated proudly.

Gwen's eyes lit up, whilst Duncan looked shocked.

"Awe do you have a picture"

"You got knocked up"

Courtney glared at Duncan "For your information _I_ did _not_ get 'knocked up' as you so kindly put it _I_ adopted" She then turned and smiled at Gwen, whilst pulling a photo from her purse "This is my daughter Zahra"

Gwen leaned over the table to take a better look at the photo "Awe she's so cute"

Courtney smiled proudly "She is isn't she"

And soon the two young ladies were animatedly discussing the little girl in the photo.

Duncan watched the interaction and shook his head 'women' he'd never understand them.


	3. Get me Another

**Get me Another!**

Courtney grumbled as she packed her up her files and drove home. It had been one long tiring, god awful day!

First, she had woken up late, that should have been the first sign that the day was going to be horrible.

Second the day care she dropped her Zahra of for some reason was closed, something to do with their staff being unavailable, so she then she had to spend half-an-hour calling up friends to see who was available to take care of her baby girl. She ended up asking a friend that, she hadn't spoken to for over a year and lived about a good hours drive away.

She ended up being two whole hours late for work, she was NEVER late!

She spilt her coffee and banged her ankle bruising it horribly, causing her to limp slightly and then her current client just had to confess! What kind of idiot confesses?

Grrrrr, at-least she didn't have a case to work on.

…

Gwen had a good day; she got up bright and early and finished the piece of artwork that she had been struggling with.

She had some spare time to tidy her apartment.

She got a report back, she got twenty seven out of thirty, and her best score yet!

She even had time to bake a dark chocolate cherry cake and it turned out perfectly.

She even kneed a guy in the nuts for perving; ah it had been one good day.

Sitting down in-front of the T.V a nice cup of coffee in her hand she sighed peacefully. Turning it on Gwen sighed, a small smile on her lips when she recognised the couple on the T.V; Alejandro and Heather. Apparently they were breaking up again. Probably one of the most famous couples after Total Drama World Tour, as they were so entertaining.

Suddenly, her phone rang.

Picking it up Gwen stared at the caller id confused, but she picked it up non-the-less.

"Hi Sammy, haven't heard from you for a while" 

"Back at you, so how have you been?"

Gwen shrugged her shoulders "Well, today has been pretty good yourself?"

"Not bad"

Gwen sighed "So what's Duncan done this time?"

She heard Sam chuckle "Traffic interference, apparently some guy cut him of so he parked his car in-front if him and wouldn't move"

Gwen sighed "What's the charge"

"One thousand and twenty-five"

"That much?"

Sam chuckled "Expensive I know, but it keeps most idiots from doing stupid things"

Gwen sighed once more "Well thanks for calling me Sammy"

"Bye Gwen"

"Bye, thanks again Sammy"

Hanging up her mobile Gwen went to check her bank account. Being one of the more responsible friends of Duncan it normally fell to her to bale him out. The special account she had for Duncan's escapades, being a few months since she last needed it she hoped she had enough, however she was short a few hundred.

Looking at her phone Gwen thought, who did she know that was rich?

Suddenly thinking of the perfect person she dialled the number "Courtney?"

…

Courtney screamed, she was going to kill Duncan, how that brat dare get himself into jail! It was just brilliant way to make her day 'better'.

She took a gulp of her beer in-front of her.

"Thanks for doing this Courtney"

Courtney turned to face Gwen "So what did the big lug do now?"

Gwen shrugged her shoulders "Traffic interference"

Courtney rolled her eyes, but the small smile on her face gave her away, which grew into a full blown smile "Stupid, Idiotic Neanderthal"

Gwen laughed "Mind if I join you"

Courtney furrowed her brows together 'Don't we have to bail Duncan out?"

Gwen shrugged her shoulders and sat down at the bar next to Courtney ordering a drink "Do you really want to?"

Courtney smirked and turned to face the bar man "Get me another"

…

**GwendolynD**

**Sorry, its short, but hoped you enjoyed this one-shot anyways. **


	4. Rats n Trashcans

**Rats n Trashcans**

Putting Zahra into her crib Courtney sighed as she watched her angel sleep. As much as she loved her, she treasured these moments, when she was sound asleep, peaceful and not crying her little heart out.

She then looked around her, toys were everywhere.

Kneeling down Courtney started to pack up the toys one by one. Suddenly she heard a noise. Freezing in her cleaning, Courtney checked to see that Zahra was still asleep and tried to find the source.

Not finding anything, Courtney resumed her cleaning.

As she was about to put away the toy doll, Courtney once more heard scurried footsteps.

Courtney decided to do a more thorough search of the house. Not finding anything, Courtney finished cleaning the room.

Congratulating herself for a good job well done, Courtney kissed Zahra on her forehead before heading towards her bedroom.

Crossing the hallway Courtney screamed, there was a big, black, rat in her house!

Her heart beating rapidly, she checked to see if Zahra was still asleep, she then closed the door not wanting the rat to go into her daughter's room. Keeping and eye on the rat she called the only she could think of.

…..

Courtney nervously waited as she kept her eye on the rat, at a safe distance of-course, a baseball bat in her hand.

What should she do? If the rat came her way, should she squish it?

Why was a rat in her house anyways? She always kept it clean.

Oh why oh why wouldn't he hurry up?

"Princess"

This was probably the only time she has been relieved to her that, but all the same "Don't call me that" she hissed at Duncan as he smirked at her.

"So having a rat problem are we?" Aaarg why did he always have to sound so arrogant?

"Yes" she spoke her jaw clenched "so you are going to help me or what"

"Relax, Princess, things would work out"

She glared at him, why did she call him again? Ah that's right, who best to catch a rodent then another rodent. "Just get rid of that dam thing ok?"

"Sure Princess, so have you got tongs and a fry- pan?"

"Why would you need tongs and a fry-pan for?"

He just stared at her, that cocky smirk on his face and an eyebrow raised.

"Urg" Courtney through her hands up in the air as she made her way to the kitchen, returning she shoved the equipment into his hands "When you are done with them don't bother to give them back, you can throw them out".

He just smirked at her and went in search of the rat.

"Don't come back until you've caught that thing" she shouted at his retreating back.

Slightly relaxed, now that Duncan was taking care of the rat Courtney went and visited Zahra. She was so beautiful in her sleep.

Hearing banging, Courtney moved from Zahra's room and shut the door as she went to investigate. Following the bangs, Courtney found the bangs coming from her closed of lounge.

Curious Courtney watched the closed door and wondered what Duncan could possibly be doing. Hearing cries coming from Zahra's room, Courtney suddenly became very annoyed, why did the brat have to be so loud?

Courtney picked up Zahra and gently rocked her in her arms. Eventually, the loud banging and crying stopped. Courtney placed Zahra back into her crib and headed towards the lounge.

Courtney was positive her jaw became unhinged as she watched Duncan emerge from her lounge, the dead rat in the tongs.

Waving the rat around he stated calmly "Hey do you have a rubbish bag?"

Nodding her head numbly Courtney went to grab a bag.

Handing him the bag Courtney mumbled "Thanks". Duncan shrugged his shoulders "no problem what are friends for?"

Courtney paused at that, friends, she and Duncan were friends, a small smile played on her lips, yeah friends she could deal with that.

Lost in her thoughts, Courtney barley noticed Duncan returning.

"Well the rat and your utensil's are in the trash, like you asked"

Courtney jumped slightly and turned to face him "Utensils Duncan, isn't that very proper of you"

"So I'll be of then?"

She smiled at him "Thanks for that"

"No Problem"

She let Duncan out and he was just about to enter his car, when she thought of something "Wait"

She turned to face him "Yes"

"What trashcan did you put them in?"

"What?"

Courtney explained "My next door neighbor isn't the type of person that would like to have a rat in her trash and as our trashcans are collectively together I need to know, which one you put it in"

Realization was placed on his face "I put them in the one with the number two printed on it"

"What!" Mrs Mosbey would have a fit.

Duncan shrugged his shoulders "Sorry Princess, I don't deal with trash" with that he hopped into his car and drove of.

Courtney stared after him, wide eyed and mouth open "But, but…" Courtney was confused he can deal with rats, but not trash? What was with that guy?

Courtney swore violently, sounding very unlike herself as she realised she'd have to go through Mrs Mosbey's trash to find the rat.

Digging through Mrs Mosbey's trash Courtney cursed Duncan seven ways into hell, how dare he make her dig through the trash. Finally done, she went into the house and grabbed the scotch bottle for these types of situations and poured herself a glass, taking a gulp she sat onto the couch in her bedroom and kicked of her shoes, she stank and she was tired, dam rats and trashcans.


End file.
